Sylvana
Sylvana is the secret boss in MOW MY LAWN. Boss Information 'Some beings are born of mother and father, some beings are born of strange interactions of power in distant lands. One, however, does not originate from any means comprehensible to ourselves. As far as anyone knows, Sylvana has always existed in some minute form at the edges of reality. Perhaps it was some interaction with a massive force which caused this beast to coalesce into a definable form.'' -'''Sylvana's badge description'' Server limit is 5 people per server, and the amount of lives per person is 3. Sylvana is one is the five bosses required to duel with the second final boss, The Old One Sylvana has 500k HP (Basically Lag Points), but the battle is longer than it looks (If you don't have Carthage). Her in-game title is Chaos Artifact Sylvana The arena you fight her in is at first happy and cheerful with upbeat music. She is also one of the "nicest" bosses in the game. Thresholds and attacks * She fires balls that deals a massive amount of damage if all the balls hit, used to remove Archgoddess weapons. * She summons hearts and unicorns to attack you, but they're not much of a problem. * She does an ultimate attack (which is consisted of bloodthirsty pinatas) every 1-2 minutes that is almost guaranteed to one shot you and other people, she summons orbs that trap you and slowly drains your health, so you either get destroyed by her ultimate attack, or slowly have your HP drained to death, or be lucky and survive with little HP left. At 200k health, Sylvana get preeeeetty mad and edgy. * Scenery loses its color, it becomes dark and the background has a blood red color. * Sylvana's dialogue is not very pleasant to read * Her attacks become significantly stronger, pillars circle around her similar to how Yenti's pillars circle around orbs, she has a windmill attack just like Gaea. * The music changes from a happy and bright song to audio where people are screaming with heavy metal in the background. * She summons fireballs that chase the last player who joins the server. Dialogue * "I'm so glad you could come!" * "Oops!" * "Hilarious!" * "Hi!" * "Don't look up." * "Have you tried the giant ice cream?" * "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Dialogue (200k HP Threshold) * "HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT MOWER AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT." * "SAY YOUR PRAYERS, WORM." * "YOUR HEAD WILL ADORN THESE SCARRED LANDS AS A TROPHY." * "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" * "I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT." * "DIE DIE DIE" * "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET." * "HOPE YOU LIKE HAVING NO PELVIS." Trivia *Her song in her first phase is Two Steps From Hell - Election Daze *Her second phase music is a loop from the beginning of 10 Years - Vicious (Parasite) *According to Guest000o, her beta mower would've been able to switch between "happy" and "hellish" themes. However, since nobody beat Sylvana during the beta, this mower does not exist. *"Have you tried the giant ice cream?" go try it. *Sylvana is the only boss whose beta badge was never won by anyone because shes satan in the form of a boss battle and bad dps holy fuck *If you're a rebel and you look up, there's a giant eye staring at you. And it stays in phase 2.Category:Bosses Category:Secret Boss Category:Watercooler